friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Joey's Big Break
"The One With Joey's Big Break" is the twenty-second episode of the fifth season of Friends, which aired on May 13, 1999. Plot Joey is excited to get the lead in a thriller, Shutter Speed, so he and Chandler decide to take a road trip to Las Vegas where it's being shot, in Phoebe's late grandma's cab. Joey doesn't know how to decide between the northern and southern road, so Phoebe teaches him an instant answers-technique to pick a road. However, Chandler doesn't really believe that it's going to be Joey's big break, as he isn't paid for it and just gets a penny for every dollar the movie makes. When he blurts this out to Joey, the indignant star-to-be throws him out on New York's George Washington bridge. Chandler feels terribly guilty, but when Joey arrives it turns out that he was right: the movie has been shutdown because there's no money. Joey, wanting to save face, claims to his friends that everything is going fine but in reality is forced to take a job as a centurion in Caesar's Palace. Rachel's right-eye is a little itchy and really red. Monica wants her to see an eye-doctor, but Rachel is terrified and freaks out every time someone touches an eye. Rachel spills some cornflakes over the floor in a try to freak Monica out and reschedule the eye-appointment, but she demands Chandler to clean up so she can go with Rachel. Rachel freaks out because of the necessary eye-drops, which she refuses to take, leading to Monica desperately trying to put them into Rachelss' eye. In the tag scene, they finally get them into Rachel's eye, but it takes all the other members of the gang tackling her and holding her down while Monica gives her the drops. Phoebe is mad at Ross, but she can't remember why. He doesn't know it either, but Phoebe doesn't want to make up. Using her own instant answer-technique, Ross finds out that he called her boring. Phoebe then remembers the setting: they were playing chess on a frozen lake, and he took off his energy mask and then he was Cameron Diaz, realizing that it was a dream while telling it. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Michael Monks - Dr. Miller John Kassir - Stanley John C. McDonnell - The Grip James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Shana Goldberg-Meehan & Wil Calhoun Trivia General *The song that plays when Joey arrives on set is "A Horse With No Name" by America. *This is the first episode to show Chandler's envy of Richard. *Rachel says that Monica really is "freakishly strong". Chandler previously stated this in "The One With The Cop". *When Monica is trying to get Rachel to take her eye drops, she gets on top of her and Rachel replies "If Joey and Chandler were here, we could make a fortune", implying girl-on-girl action. This is similar to when Rachel and Monica actually kissed for a minute to get their apartment back from Joey and Chandler. * The plot of Joey's film is very similar to that of an urban legend/ghost story. * The season 2 premiere of the spinoff Joey begins with a two-part episode with an almost identical name to this episode, called "Joey and the Big Break." Unlike this episode, where Joey's movie gets delayed and later cancelled, Joey does succeed in getting his "big break" in the spinoff. Goofs *When Chandler arrives back at Central Perk, he says Joey kicked him out of the cab on the George Washington Bridge. However the exterior shot shown was of the Manhattan Bridge, which runs over the East River in the opposite direction of Las Vegas. *When Rachel and Monica leave their apartment to go to the eye doctor, Rachel turns left instead of right while the door is closing (Although this may be an attempt at delaying the appointment as it is clear she doesn't want to go). *When Joey kicks Chandler out of the cab on the bridge, the background doesn't slow down with the car or the audio track. In the next shot the cab and the background have stopped. Then when Joey takes off again, the background doesn't move even though the audio track is heard. *When Joey first arrives in the desert, there is a lot of equipment sitting out. When the director gets into his car to leave, the equipment is still sitting out. A minute later when Joey gets the balloons, all the equipment is gone and the vans are leaving. *In the first scene after the opening credits when Ross is saying goodbye to everyone, the camera shoots to Phoebe and you can hear the door opening. When the camera shoots back to Ross, the door is closed and then he opens it. *When Rachel knocks the cereal box off the counter it moves between shots. When it first falls it is next to the kitchen counter. But when it is shown in the next shot, it has moved about a foot to the left and is now in front of the blue counter. *When the exterior of the bridge is shown the cars and vans are all moving backwards *In the tag scene where they all jump on Rachel to pin her to the floor, you can clearly see that whilst Chandler looks like he's trying to hold her eyes open, he isn't actually touching Rachel. He's actually holding her wrist down, not her eye. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title Category:Friends Category:Season 5